


Hot Chicken Soup and Hot Doctors

by Mudblood_and_Proud



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Colds, F/F, Happy ending kinda?, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Love/Friendship, Soup, cw:, soft Sam and Janet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud
Summary: Sam has the flu and is feeling miserable. Luckily, her favourite red-head doctor knows exactly how to make her feel better.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Happy Endings Fic Exchange Part Two





	Hot Chicken Soup and Hot Doctors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExplosiveRanga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> This fic was written as part of the Happy Ending Fic Exchange on the ATapps discord. I was given the genre love/friendship and was free to use whatever prompts I wanted. I had a cold last week and it influenced this fic! 
> 
> I've never written Sam/Janet and I actually don't really ship them but I know ExplosiveRanga likes them so here is some cute fluffy Sam/Janet for you!

Sam sniffled and rolled over in bed, the massive blanket Janet had put her under making it hard to move. But she had heard something down the hall and needed to investigate, even if it was hard to crawl out of bed right now. What if it was an intruder?

Dragging herself to her feet and flinging a lighter blanket over her shoulders to stay warm, Sam shuffled to the main part of the house to investigate the small banging noises, hoping and praying it was the tiny redhead returning home. As she turned the corner to enter the kitchen, Sam heard a familiar humming and instantly felt at peace. 

“Hiya honey, what are you doing out of bed?” Janet asked, stepping off the stool that helped her reach the top cupboards. She was putting groceries away and from the looks of what was left on the counter, making Sam chicken noodle soup. Despite appearances, Sam was excited about this. Janet made the best chicken noodle soup.

“Heard noises.” Was the only sentence Sam was able to formulate at the moment, her voice was disappearing and her throat burned with every word. Sniffling again, she moved to sit at the breakfast counter. If she had caught herself in the mirror, she would have seen how tousled her hair was, the dark circles under her eyes, and red, cracked skin around her nose that made her look a bit like an all too famous reindeer. 

“And you thought you could fight off an intruder with that flu huh? Uh uh! Back to bed with you!” Janet shooed Sam back to bed, promising to come up soon with a bowl of fresh, hot, chicken noodle soup. Too scared and sick to argue with the five-foot powerhouse, Sam did as she was told and dragged herself and her blanket back to bed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed very slowly and then very quickly for Sam. One minute she was staring at the ceiling, sniffling and coughing into a tissue. The next she was woken by pressure on her shoulder and a soft voice saying her name. 

Sam’s eyes cracked open to the sight of a small red-head sitting on the side of her bed. Janet was looking down at her, a soft smile on her face and the light from the window behind her framing her perfectly. She looked like she was glowing. Even sick Sam knew this was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. A smile broke across Sam’s face. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, Sam. How you feeling?” Janet placed a hand against Sam’s forehead to check her temperature. Judging from the look on her face, Sam assumed she was ok. 

“Hungry. Soup done?” Sam pushed herself up so she could sit in bed. She could smell the soup and it was the most glorious smell. Her stomach rumbled loudly making Janet chuckle. 

“Yes, the soup is done. Want me to bring you some?” Janet asked, tenderly pushing some hair behind Sam’s ear. Sam smiled again. How lucky was she to have someone like Janet to take care of her? 

“Yes please.”

“Alright! One bowl of soup coming right up!” Janet stood, crossing the room to the door. Sam watched her walk away. She was incredibly grateful for this woman. Sam had always hoped she would find someone like Janet. Someone who would make her laugh and smile, understand the secrecy of her job, and still love her regardless. But when she’d met the tiny doctor all those years ago, she never thought it would be her. Over time, one thing had led to another and Sam was grateful it had been her. 

“Hey, Janet!” Sam called before Janet could close the door behind her. 

“Yeah, honey?” Janet asked, pausing in the door frame, one hand on the doorknob and the other on the door frame. 

“Love you.” Sam smiled at the woman in front of her. Janet giggled. 

“Love you too.” Janet closed the door and Sam snuggled back into the pillows and blankets, very happy to know that a large bowl of hot soup and a small hot doctor were headed back to her any minute now. 


End file.
